Hey There Badboy
by captainkodak1
Summary: Here is a fiction inspired by and was the inspiration for Rich "Lionheart" Sirois's "Hey there Badboy".  I think some of you have seen the pic.  Hope you like this one.  It's short but I think you'll like it.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Well folks, again I am taking a little different track. This as you can see is rated a little higher than most of my stuff. This little work was inspired by and inspired thepicture of the same name done by Richard "Lionheart" Sirois. This dude and I have a great time coming up with pic ideas and this story and the pictures came from a conversation we had on the IM system the other day. Hope you like it. It's short but packs a punch.

* * *

**Hey There Badboy**

Kim sat before the mirror in the bath of their suite. She had just finished getting a bath and was fixing her hair. The events of the day had been wonderful. She was married now. That very special man in her life had promised to love her and stay beside her the rest of his life. He looked so handsome standing there beside her. They had acknowledged their love, said their vows, then the pastor had pronounced them husband and wife. His kiss at the end of the ceremony told her that this was just the first day of a wonderful adventure.

She fixed her red hair just the way she knew he liked; long flowing and she put a pink ribbon at the end. She had dried and brushed it to exquisite softness. She placed a little perfume is special places that she hoped he would explore in the coming hours. She had used her favorite shampoo that she knew he liked because it made her hair smell like strawberries. Kim reached for her panties and then with a smile all to herself shook her head. "no, let that be a surprise".

Kim stood and stretched her lithe young body. She knew she had a beautiful figure and she liked to show it to that very special person waiting for her in the next room. She reached over and picked up the gown she had purchased for this special night. It was white, as it should be. This would be her first and she wanted to let this special, wonderful man know that she had waited for him all this time. He was handsome, smart, brave and she loved him with all her heart. At the darkest points of her life, he had always been there for her. She pulled the gown over her head and smoothed it out. It was thin and sheer and left nothing to the imagination as to what was under it.

She smiled her little smile. The bedroom had been darkened when she came in the bathroom. She knew that when she came out of the bathroom that the light of the bath would backlight her and show right through the gown she was wearing. It was the effect she was hoping for. All for him. She was ready to give him all the love her mind and body could provide. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She leaned against the doorjamb and said "Hey there badboy." Then she smiled. She could see in his eyes that her plan had worked. The light from behind her highlighted her hair and her legs. The light also shown through the sheer material of her gown show everything to this man that she loved.

Tonight was going to be wonderful. She walked toward that special man swaying her hips from side to side, her tongue brushing across her lips giving them a glistening softness. Her eyes glowed with warm desire for this man standing in front of her with open arms. She slid into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips brushed his. They held each other in the kiss for what seemed to be ages. She then lowered her head and laid it on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. She molded her body to his, feeling his warmth, her head on his chest listening to his beating heart. His hands gently stroked her hair, then down her back where they gently stopped and slowly circled the small of her back. She caught her breath as he reached down and swept her off of her feet. She cuddled up to his chest as he carried her to that place she desired to be with all her heart. He laid her on the bed and then lay next to her. She smiled at him and pulled him into the first of many embraces of the coming night.

* * *

Hope y'all liked this one. I thought I would try something different and this is the result. Jez told me once that a writer should challenge themselves and try different styles and types of writing. I tried something different on this one. I most likely will not post again until after So the Drama. I am in the midst of writing "I am Kim Possible" and "I am Ron Stoppable". These two works should be posted the same evening that StD airs. I hope you like them when they come out. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	2. chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions. The original picture "Hey There BadBoy" on which the fiction is based is the property of Rich Sirois.

* * *

**Hey There BadBoy Chapter 2 **

Kim Stoppable awoke early that first morning. The first morning as husband and wife she thought to herself. She had smiled to herself remembering when they had arrived at the resort. The manager greeted them at the door "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, it is an honor to have you with us." Kim had smiled when he had said the "Mr. and Mrs." part.

Ron had seen her smile and asked "What?"

"Just getting used to the Mr. and Mrs. Thing." She had said.

Now she lay under the sheets of their bed, with his arm around her protectively yet not overpowering. Ron's body lay behind her, warm and comfortable. She snuggled back against him and remembered an evening not long ago. They had been growing closer over the months and Kim had come to realize just how much she loved Ron. Ron had asked her on a special date. He had kept calling making sure she was free for that night so she had suspected something was up. They had a wonderful dinner at their favorite restaurant, then gone dancing at their favorite club. Later as they walked through the park they reached a point looking out over Middleton. Ron had been jumpy all evening and kept putting his hand in his pocket.

The sky was clear and a crescent moon graced the sky. They had taken a seat on a bench and she snuggled up against him. He then turned to face her and took both of her hands into his. "Kim, I want to ask you something." Her heart had skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. "He is scared stiff" she had thought to herself. "Kim, we have been together almost all of our lives, I was wondering, I was hoping that you would want to spend the rest of our lives together. What I am asking is Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim heart fluttered knowing what her answer was to be. Then with a smile looked in the eyes and said. "Well, I don't know, can I think about it?" His expression changed from surprise to uncertainty to joy when he saw the huge grin spread across her face as she started giggling. She then raised her arms around his neck and pulled him into one of those kisses that she knew she would always remember. She broke the kiss and looked him straight into his eyes. "Yes, as if there were ever another answer." He had reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. In the box was a ring, an emerald glowed green in the setting of gold. She was surprised and overjoyed, her "never be normal" Ron somehow had known her hearts desire for her ring to different from a diamond. Ron had chosen the stone to match her eyes. He took the ring out to the box and placed it on her finger. She gazed at it but a moment then took him into another embrace.

That had been just months ago. Now they lay together, in a bond that had been created over years, culminated in the ceremony yesterday and their actions the evening before. Ron had picked her up and carried her to the bed. She had almost purred in contentment when he had held her closer, the warmth of his body feeling so right. The smell of his cologne filling her nostrils. A smell that seemed so right, all these things made her start to feel so warm. He had laid her down and stood looking down at her. She had smiled back at him and he had lain next to her. "Hey there BadGirl" he had said. He had leaned down into a kiss and soon his tongue had joined hers in their dance in their mouths as they shared kiss after kiss. His hand started on her hip and slowly made it way up her side, where it hesitated at her waist before continuing up her ribcage where his hand enveloped her breast. A wave of pleasure surged through her body as she had inhaled and took her hand and covered his pressing it tight against her chest. She then had released his hand as her hands had moved to remove his shirt.

Smiling into his warm loving eyes her hands had traveled to his waist, her thumbs had entered under the waistband of his boxers and his pants. Her hands circled his body as she slowly worked his boxers and pants off. He lifted himself up and soon his boxers and pants were crammed to the bottom of the bed. His hand had her returned softly and tenderly circling the hardening knob at the tip of her breast. His touch sent shivers through her body.

Her hands explored his body and then traveled down his front. She touched that rigid part of him that she had touched only once before when he had broken both his arms on that mission and had needed help going to the bathroom. Giggling softly at her discovery she whispered. "Well, at least I know I still have the touch from that time you broke both of your arms." Ron's eyes burned with a fire she had never seen before when he whispered back. "Oh, yeah, but now I can do something about it." He lowered himself as she placed her hands on his sides. "Let's find out" she had said.

Ron had continued to kiss her as she took his head and guided them to the tips of her breast. As he touched and kissed them she felt twinges of pleasure race through her body and she felt herself slipping into a void where each new touch by Ron brought new feelings of pleasure. He worked his kisses back to her mouth were he enveloped it in a deeper kiss as she gasped for breath. She could feel his skin become moist as did hers. She constantly caressed his body exploring every inch with her hands.

She gazed up at Ron as he rose up to gaze down at her. His eyes were full of love and desire. The same goofy grin was there, yet so different, a grin he seldom used unless he wanted to show just how much he loved her. Kim reached down his front and took that hard rigid part of him in her hands. She slowly slid down to him as she raised her legs. The place she wanted him to be had become moist and warm. As she guided him she felt the first pangs of pleasure as he entered to spot. She released her grip and placed her hands on his back pulling him into her as she spread her legs further. She had heard rumors from the other cheerleaders whose boyfriends were in gym with Ron. The word among a select few was that Ron was hung like a horse. Now she believed it and she was enjoying every move he made. He filled her in a way she never imagined and every move of his sent waves of pleasure through her. She moaned asshe held him closer urging him to move faster, further.

Him movement back and forth brought forth wonderful feelings each time. Her breaths came faster in unison with his movements. She felt herself falling deeper into a world she had never known and she wanted to explore more. Her whole world narrowed to the two of them. Soon she felt a sharp pain as he met resistance. He hesitated and continued to move slowly. She gathered her courage and reached up to guide his face to look into hers. "It's okay, it's going to hurt, I know" she said. Then with a smile she closed her eyes and reached behind him and clasped her hands, she opened her legs further and pulled him forward as she raised herself to him. A pain like never before coursed through her as she felt a tearing sensation. She squealed into his shoulder as she took a deep intake of breath. Tears fell from her cheeks as he moved slowly and deliberately, covering her face with kiss after kiss.

Soon she began to move beneath him again urging him on. He returned to his back and forth movements, each thrust causing a feeling of building pressure within her. She raised herself to him with each movement, each breath coming in unison. She started to gasp for breath as the pressure within her seemed to release in a flood of pleasure like she had never known. Her entire body seems to stutter and ripple as she seemed to leap into a different plane of existence. Each movement brought wave upon wave of pleasure. She heard Ron gasp and she felt a warm flooding within her. The flood caused another wave of spasms as it seemed every muscle in her body seemed to move. The feelings left her without breath as she felt rooted to the spot where she lay. She gripped the sheets of the bed as slowly her body finished contraction after contraction.

Kim took a breath of air as her body seemed to relax and Ron rolled to her side breathing heavily. She rolled with him placing her head under his arm and on his shoulder. She nuzzled against him sighing. She draped her arm across his chest as he continued to breathe deeply. He turned his head to look into her eyes, his dark brown eyes pools of adoration and love. "Thank you my love. That was the greatest gift you have ever given me." She told him. She closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him, luxuriating in the feelings moving through her body. Ron sighed and held her close. She drifted into sleep as she heard his breathing slowing down toward sleep.

* * *

Well ladies and gentlemen, that ends the works of the "Bads". This has been a very interesting turn for me. I owe a great deal to Jezrianna for her help and her advice. I owe a great deal to my friend Rich Sirois for his picture that inspired this whole series of fics. I appreciate all the support shown me. I hope to write more in the future. But not in the near future, most of my time is going to be taken by the project that Rich and I are working on. I will continue to work on Wannaweep and the "I am's" as my time permits. 


End file.
